Red Wine
by WishYouWereHere15
Summary: There was no more air coming into her body. It's time that Andy McNally says goodbye to what she loves.


Hello Rookie Blue fans! I have read all 146 Rookie Blue fan fictions, involving Sam and Andy, and can I say, I fell in love. I have decided that I wanted to try and write a story based on the brief scene of the next upcoming episodes. This one is Big Nickel.

"Damn it." Andy McNally swore to herself as she prowled around the woods with her gun drawn. She had accidently let their inmate get away, and now she felt it was her duty to get him back. She knew that Sam would be right behind her, but he just had to call it in. She looked around, listening intently for sounds of footsteps on the leave covered ground.

The sound of a twig snapping put Andy back on edge. She pointed her gun to the left, then the right, then behind her, before heading back in the north direction. She pointed her gun up towards the top of the trees as she heard the leafs shuffling around. "Birds." She calmed herself down. Once she tilted her gun back straight ahead, she was met with the inmate she was searching with, but there was one problem.

He had a stick. And he swung it at her.

The stick hit her forearm, and knocked her gun from her hand. Andy regained her balance, and stood on her feet again, ready to fight back. But the inmate was faster. He swung the stick, hitting her straight in the face. It wasn't that hard of a hit, but enough to knock her off balance. Ray, the inmate, took this advantage, and dove towards Andy. He knocked Andy off her feet, but she still was able to start crawling towards her tossed gun. Ray stood up, and kicked the gun further. He picked his large stick and swung it back against Andy's head.

Andy didn't move, and laid in a semi-conscious state. Ray turned her body over, and straddled her hips. He placed his hand over her mouth, cutting her off from her main supply of oxygen.

'Damn allergies.' Andy cursed in her mind as she struggled to get out of Ray's grip. She tried to breathe through her nose, but found it near impossible due to her allergies. Finally, she was able to clear one nostril, allowing her to breathe, for now.

"You say nothing." Ray told her, the veins on his neck popping out. "You say anything, and I kill you." He threatened her. Andy tried bucking her hips, she tried to roll, and she tried to lift her arms up. She found herself unable to move. His right knee was pressing down on her right forearm, preventing any blood from getting into her hand. His left arm immobilized her left arm, and his 250 pounds was pressing down on her waist. She wasn't able to move her legs. She was pinned.

Andy panicked once she realized she wasn't going to be able to get out of this by herself. Ray's hand had moved up a bit further, now covering her nose. She couldn't breathe.

Silently, Andy prayed that Sam would come looking for her, but she knew he would have spanned out to try and corner their inmate. Ray moved his left hand down, and grasped her throat, choking her. Her face turned red as she tried her hardest to get out of his grip, but there was nothing she could do.

Her oxygen supply ran out, and she knew that her life would end unless Sam found them.

'_Sam'_. Andy thought hopelessly as her world started blotching out of her vision.

But then she heard Sam yelling.

She heard Sam's footsteps, desperately trying to reach the man who was trying to kill his trainee. Andy closed her eyes, and suddenly felt the weight on top her body being ripped off. Andy laid on the ground, attempting to catch her breath, as she listened to Sam handcuff the man.

"Andy." Sam spoke breathlessly as he approached her. He got on his knees, and lifted her body up towards him. Her breathing was erratic, she had begun hyperventilating. Sam sat behind her, and pulled her close to his chest. "Match my breath." He whispered in her ear, keeping a keen eye on Ray, who was currently handcuffed and unconscious. "Come on Andy, match my breath."

Sam and Andy sat together for a while, allowing her time to regain the steady the oxygen flow back into her body. Sam got up from behind her and grabbed her hand. Ray had gained consciousness as Sam picked him up.

They walked back to the car, with Sam's arms wrapped securely around Andy's shoulders.

Andy wasn't surprised when Sam showed up at her apartment housing, begging her to let him in. Clad in sweatpants and a sports bra, Andy walked to let her Training Officer in. He stood in her doorway, just standing at her for some time before he began to speak.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." He told her, tucking his hands into jean pockets, due to a nervous habit.

"It's just a bruise." Andy comforted him, tilting her head up to show him the dark purple mark on her neck.

"Jeez, Andy." Sam reached a hand out, running his hand gingerly down her neck, in the area where the bruise wasn't.

"It's fine, really. At least I'm still alive." Sam closed his eyes, thinking of how close he was to losing her. Andy walked closer to Sam, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'm alive." She whispered to him, pulling him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. She felt his arms go around her waist, and he clung to her like she was a life preserver, and he was drowning. He felt hot tears drop on his shirt, and he just held her tighter to him.

"Hey Sam." Luke greeted as he stood in the open doorway of Andy's apartment. Andy and Sam jumped apart, and looked at the detective standing there, with a bottle of wine in his hand. Sam looked at Andy, and she nodded to him.

"Guess I better go." Sam told her, walking out of the door. "She doesn't care for red wine." He whispered to Luke as he passed him in the doorway.

So, what do you think?


End file.
